Welcome to Namimori
by Akane-Saeki
Summary: (T/N) una chica tímida, callada e inocente ¿Qué pasa cuando (T/N) entra a Namimori? La mejor academia, pero con su hermano y papá sobreprotectores no será fácil entrar y los alumnos y profesores sexys no ayudan nada... All X Lectora
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Namimori**

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

—**PROLOGO—**

Eres una chica normal, con tu largo (C/C) cabello, tus (C/O), todos en la ciudad te conocían por tu actitud tímida y callada, a muchos chicos les parecías tierna aunque la mayoría de chicas se sentían celosas de ti por la atención que los muchachos te daban pero tú no te dabas cuenta….

-¡(T/N) baja a desayunar!- te grito tu mamá

-¡En seguida!- le respondiste

Antes de salir de tu habitación te miraste al espejo una vez más llevabas puestos unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y unos tacones, sonreíste al verte en el espejo y bajaste… Allí estaba tu mamá, tu papá y no podía faltar tu hermano mayor…

-Buenos días- dijiste mientras tomabas asiento

-(T/N) buenos días- respondió tu papá mientras leía el periódico

-¡Qué diablos te pasa niña!- te grito de repente tu hermano

-(N-N/H) ¿Q-Que te pasa?- le preguntaste un tanto asustada

-¡No puedes salir con esa ropa! ¡Ve y cámbiate!- te dijo este cruzándose de brazos

-P-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada (T/N)!- te interrumpió tu hermano

-(N/H) estas exagerando- dijo tu mamá mientras se acercaba con la comida

-No estoy exagerando, esos chicos pueden intentar algo- dijo (N/H)

-Estoy de acuerdo- lo apoyo tu papá

-(T/N) se queda con esa ropa y se acabó la discusión- dijo tu mamá sentándose

De mala gana tu hermano y tu papá aceptaron que te quedaras con esa ropa pero tu hermano te daba una mirada de "Te estoy vigilando" mientras comían lo cual te ponía un poco nerviosa tu hermano es muy sobreprotector al igual que tu papá…

-Bien (T/N) has pensado en donde quieres seguir estudiando- dijo tu papá rompiendo el silencio

-B-Bueno yo he pensado en… Namimori es muy conocida y dicen que es la mejor escuela de aquí…- dijiste mientras jugabas con un mechón de tu cabello

-Namimori… ¿Qué no es una tipo academia?- pregunto (N/H)

-No lo sé, no he investigado mucho…- dijiste

-¿Y que si es una academia?- pregunto tu mamá

-Si es una academia, (T/N) tendrá que vivir allí…- dijo (N/H)

Hubo otro minuto de silencio…

-Creo que no puedes ir a Namimori (T/N)- dijo tu papá

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaste

Querías ir a esa academia, tenías una amiga que asistía en ella y así podrían verse más seguido, sin decir que Namimori es una academia muy prestigiosa, todos los padres quieren que sus hijos vayan a esa academia…

-(N/P) querido, te estas precipitando, (T/N) ya es una señorita y ella…- tu mamá iba a seguir hablando pero tu hermano y tu papá la interrumpieron

-¡No lo digas!- gritaron los dos hombres de la casa

Tú ladeaste la cabeza a un lado sin entender absolutamente nada…

-(T/N) pronto tendrá novio…- finalizo como si nada tu mamá

-¡Aun es muy joven!- gritaron los dos

Mientras que tu solo te sonrojabas…

-(T/N) es una señorita de 16 años ya no es una niña y eso pronto pasara y no pueden evitarlo- dijo tu mamá irritada por el comportamiento de tu papá y (N/H)

-Y-Yo… quiero ir a Namimori, es una oportunidad para estudiar en la mejor academia de aquí, además una amiga asiste allí también…-

-Bueno… si realmente lo quieres no puedo negártelo- dijo tu papá suspirando

-Está bien pero, primero las reglas- dijo (N/H) parándose de su silla

-¿reglas?- preguntaste mirando detenidamente a (N/H)

-Así es presta atención:

1- No puedes salir con chicos en horas de la noche

2- Si sale con un chico tú amiga debe ir contigo

3- No invites a chicos a tu habitación

4- No dar tu número de teléfono, dirección electrónica a nadie que no sea tu amiga

5- No uses ropas provocativas

Y ahora la regla más importante de todas…

6- No la olvides nunca No tener novio- dijo tu hermano mirándote directamente a los ojos

-B-Bien…- dijiste

-Las reglas son un poco…-

-¡Son perfectas!- dijo tu papá interrumpiendo a tu mamá

**Al día siguiente**

Estabas chateando con tu amiga de Namimori, cuando de pronto entro tu hermano a tu habitación sin tocar…

-P-Por favor toca antes de entrar- dijiste viendo a tu hermano

-¡Oye! Si he venido a darte una noticia- dijo (N/H)

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaste dejando el chat por un momento

-….Estas dentro- dijo (N/H) confundiéndote

-¿dentro? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaste

-Que estas dentro ya sabes ya estás en…. Namimori- dijo (N/H)

-E-En serio- dijiste sin poder creerlo

-Sí, mañana te vas a Namimori (T/N)-dijo (N/H)

…


	2. Chapter 2

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 2 – El primer día**

Cuando (N/H) te dijo que irías a Namimori estabas muy feliz, empezaste a empacar de inmediato no tenías tiempo que perder… Bueno la verdad era que no querías que tu papá cambiara de parecer…

-(T/N) cariño ¿podemos hablar un momento?- decía tu madre en la puerta de tu habitación

-S-Si…- dijiste mirando a tu mamá

-(T/N) mañana es un gran día para ti, y no quiero que te sientas incomoda… mejor dicho no tienes que seguir las "reglas" que tu padre y (N/H) te dieron- dijo tu mamá que ahora estaba sentada en tu cama

-A-A mí no me molestan las reglas… suenan fáciles de seguir…- dijiste

-En serio, bueno solo por si acaso no tienes que seguirlas al pie de la letra- dijo tu mamá sonriéndote

-Mamá ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo tu mamá sonriéndote

-Tu… ¿tú quieres que tenga novio?- preguntaste

-Claro que sí, el sueño de toda madre es ser abuela (T/N). Por eso si alguna vez te enamoras me lo dices- dijo tu mamá tomándote de las manos

Tu solo te sonrojaste, sabias que tu mamá siempre intentaba que salieras con algún chico pero no pensabas que te lo diría tan libremente, además no estabas pensando en un novio ahora….

-Y-Yo seguiré empacando- dijiste tratando de ocultar tu sonrojo

-¡Claro! Además tu pronto tendrás un novio… además siempre estas tartamudeando eso llamara la atención de los chicos- dijo tu mamá guiñándote un ojo

-N-No estoy pensando en un… ya sabes que- dijiste evitando la palabra "novio" o tu hermano y tu padre perderían la cabeza

-Si claro…-

Ahora estabas en tu cuarto, en serio tu familia era muy rara tienes un papá y hermano mayor sobreprotectores y una mamá que te arrastra para conseguir un novio…. Sin mencionar a los demás miembros de tu familia… Decidiste seguir empacando

-A ver que me falta… Llevo ropa, pasta y cepillo de dientes, mi celular, mi laptop… me pregunto si…-

Fuiste a tu computadora y buscaste a tu amiga de Namimori en el chat…

(N/A: Los chat estarán en letra subrayada)

_-Haru ¿estas disponible?- _Mandaste el primer mensaje

_-Por supuesto (T/N)-san- _Te respondió tu mejor amiga

_-Te tengo que decir algo importante- _Escribiste

_-¿Qué es? Te pasó algo malo-Desu- _Te reíste entre dientes Haru siempre se precipita y piensa mal las cosas

_-No es eso veras es que… estudiare en Namimori y llegare mañana- _Te preocupaste porque Haru no te respondía el mensaje, normalmente siempre te responde al instante

_-¡En serio! ¡Haru está feliz de al fin poder conocerte en persona-Desu!- _Te respondió al parecer estaba feliz

_-Yo también quiero conocerte, pero tengo una pregunta- _Le escribiste

_-¿Qué es-Desu?_

_-¿Se permiten mascotas en Namimori? _No querías dejar a tu mascota con tu familia ya que ellos no tenían mucha paciencia con los animales

_-¡Claro, todos tenemos una! _Te respondió Haru, al ver la respuesta te sentiste muy feliz no tenías que dejar a Kira

_-Que bien, así no tendré que dejar a Kira- _

_-Tu mascota de la que tanto me hablas, ¡Ya quiero verla!- _

_-Bien llegare mañana, ahora seguiré empacando- _

_-Está bien, por cierto ¡Haru te esperara en la puerta de Namimori mañana-Desu!- _Te aviso Haru, al menos no ibas a perderte como siempre hacías cuando ibas a un lugar nuevo

_-¡Bien! Te veo mañana-_

Terminaste el chat con Haru…

-¡Qué bien! ¡Podrás ir conmigo Kira!- le dijiste a tu mascota

Kira solo levanto la cabeza y te miró fijamente, luego de un momento se volvió a acostar para dormir… no sabías que tipo de animal era Kira era una especie de felino pero, tenía la habilidad de volar, pero a simple vista parece un gatito normal…

-¡(T/N) baja a cenar!- te grito tu mamá

-¡En seguida bajo!- respondiste dejaste tus cosas y bajaste al comedor

El resto de la noche fue así en resumen… Tu mamá te insinuaba que salieras con un chico que ni conocías, tu papá te intentaba convencer de no irte a Namimori y tu hermano se encargó de repetirte las reglas una y otra vez…

**Al día Siguiente**

_"Ya es hora de irnos (T/N)- dijo tu papá en la puerta_

_-¿Qué creen que hacen?- pregunto tu mamá_

_-Acompañar a (T/N), a Namimori- respondió (N/H)_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡(T/N) se ira sola tiene que aprender a salir por si misma!- argumento tu mamá"_

Y así fue como ahora tú estabas en un autobús rumbo a Namimori sola, ya que tu hermano y tu padre después de discutir con tu madre no aparecieron por ningún lado, le ibas a preguntar a tu mamá donde estaban pero ella literalmente te saco de casa antes de poder decirle alguna cosa…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?- te preguntaste mientras suspirabas

Después de un largo y aburrido viaje en autobús hacia Namimori… al fin llegaron

-Parada 10 Namimori- anuncio en conductor del autobús

Cuando bajaste miraste la academia era enorme parecía una mansión, pero antes que pudieras dar un paso alguien te abrazo de repente…

-¿Q-Que?- dijiste tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasarte

Miraste a la persona que te estaba abrazando era una chica de tu edad con cabello café oscuro, ojos del mismo tono y piel clara….

-¿Haru?- preguntaste

-(T/N)-san, Haru está feliz de al fin conocerte-Desu- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte finalmente Haru-san- dijiste mientras le sonreías

A pesar que Haru y tú se conocieron por medio de un chat tenías mucha confianza con ella eran como hermanas…

-Haru-san…- trataste de decir pero Haru te interrumpió

-¡Hahi! No debes usar el "san" conmigo llámame Haru- dijo la castaña

-Está bien Haru-san… digo Haru…-

-Haru quiere saber que iba a preguntar-Desu- dijo Haru mirándote

-No hay muchas chica aquí verdad… digo es que no veo a ninguna solo a algunos chicos en los salones de clase- dijiste mirando a tu alrededor

-En toda Namimori solo habíamos 2 chicas y contigo (T/N)-san seremos 3- Desu- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-S-Solo somos 3… es muy extraño-

-¡Nya!-

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Es Kira?- te pregunto Haru tomando en brazos a Kira que se salió de tu bolso

-E-Etto… si es Kira- le respondiste _*¿Cómo se salió del bolso?*_ Pensaste

-¡Es tan lindo-Desu!-

-Haru-san ¿Dónde está la recepción?- preguntaste

-¡Hahi! Haru olvido que tenía que ayudar a (T/N)-san a encontrar su información- dijo Haru

-Aún es temprano además yo no empiezo mis clases hoy sino mañana pero ¿Tú no tienes clases?- le preguntaste

-Haru pidió permiso para mostrarte todo Namimori-Desu- Te dijo dando unos pequeños saltitos

-¡Eso es grandioso!- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Ven, Haru te guiara a la recepción- dijo Haru tomándote de la mano

Después de caminar por los largos pasillos de Namimori Haru se detuvo frente a una puerta… Haru toco la puerta luego de un momento se escuchó un "entre" desde el otro lado de la puerta…

-¡Buenos días, Giannini-san!- saludo Haru

-¡Oh, buenos día Haru! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto un hombre de unos 30 años gordito, piel clara, cabello negro peinado hacia un lado y ojos negros

-Haru está ayudando a (T/N)-san a buscar su información- respondió Haru

Giannini volteo a verte y sonrió con amabilidad…

-Hola, soy Giannini el recepcionista- se presento

-H-Hola, Soy (T/N) (T/A)- te presentaste

-No tienes que ser tan tímida (T/N)- te dijo Giannini con una sonrisa

-¡Hahi! (T/N)-san ya es así-Desu- dijo Haru

Tu solo asentiste, Giannini te pidió tu nombre completo y luego dijo que esperaras mientas imprimía la información… Luego Giannini volvió con unos papeles y unas llaves…

-Bien, (T/N) tu número de habitación es 3 tu compañera es Haru para que te sientas más cómoda, tu número de casillero es 9 y aquí tienes tu horario- dijo Giannini entregándote tus cosas

-¡Qué bien, Haru tiene el casillero 8!- grito con alegría

-M-Muchas gracias, Giannini-san- dijiste inclinándote

-No hay problema…-

Las dos se despidieron de Giannini, Haru te estaba hablando de sus amigos todos son hombres pero no te sorprendió ya que solo hay 3 chicas en todo Namimori…

-(T/N)-san ¿puedes mostrarme tu horario?- te pidió Haru

-Por supuesto Haru-san- dijiste mostrándole tu horario

**Actuación con Reborn-sensei**

**Natación con Dino-sensei**

**Computación con Irie-sensei**

**Arte con Byakuran-sensei**

**Supervivencia con Colonello-sensei**

**Ciencia con Verde-sensei**

**Poesía con Fon-sensei**

-¡Hahi! ¡Tienes las mismas clases que Haru-Desu!- exclamo Haru abrazándote

-¡Qué bien! Así estaremos más tiempo juntas- dijiste sonriéndole a Haru

Estaban a punto de irse al dormitorio pero de repente Kira se fue corriendo por el gran pasillo de Namimori…

-¡Kira, Por favor detente!- le gritaste y empezaste a seguir a Kira

-¡Hahi! ¡(T/N)-san no corras!- te grito Haru pero ya estabas muy lejos para escucharla

Haru y tú estaban siguiendo a Kira pero era muy rápido y lo perdieron de vista…

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- dijo Haru recuperando el aliento

-N-No lo sé, es muy raro que saliera corriendo así…- dijiste mirando alrededor en busca de Kira

-… Bien sigamos buscando no puede estar lejos-Desu- dijo Haru

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarme a buscar a Kira- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-no hay problema-Desu… ¡Hahi! Allí esta- dijo Haru apuntando a Kira que estaba en una esquina

-Kira espera….- trataste de decirle pero salió corriendo de nuevo

-¡Espera, Kira!-

Haru y tú estaba siguiendo a Kira pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz profunda y amenazadora…

-Herbívoras, Está prohibido correr en los pasillos...-

-¡Hahi!- grito Haru con temor

-¿Por qué no están en clase?...-


	3. Chapter 3

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 3 – El demonio de Namimori Hibari Kyoya**

-H-Hibari-san!- chillo Haru

-hnm… Respóndeme herbívora –

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru le mostraba Namimori a (T/N)-san!- dijo rápidamente Haru

Ahora Hibari te estaba mirando a ti mortalmente…

-Y-Yo…- trataste de decir pero estabas muy asustada

-Por no estar en clase, Las modere hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-¡Hahi! ¡Corre (T/N)-san!- grito Haru tomándote del brazo y empezó a correr literalmente arrastrándote

-¡A-Ah! ¡Shotomate Haru-san!- trataste de decir pero Haru no paraba

Miraste hacia atrás y Hibari las estaba siguiendo con sus tonfas preparadas para golpearlas…. Eso te puso nerviosa no querías morir en tu primer día en Namimori…. Después de 15 minutos Haru y tú creyeron haber perdido a Hibari y se sentaron debajo de un árbol…

-¿Q-Quien es el?- preguntaste recuperando el aliento

-¡Hahi! Es Hibari-san lo conocen como el demonio de Namimori-Desu- respondió Haru

-E-El demonio de Namimori, t-tal vez solo están exagerando- dijiste un tanto nerviosa

-No es exageración-Desu- dijo Haru

-Herbívoras-

-¡Hahi! ¡H-Hibari-san!-

Hibari empezó a caminar hacia ustedes mientras que Haru y tú solo podían quedarse como piedras, además estaban muy cansadas como para intentar huir de nuevo

-¡H-Hibari-san p-podemos explicarlo-Desu!- trato de decir Haru

No sabias como paso pero ahora estabas contra el tronco del árbol y la tonfa de Hibari…

-¿Quién eres herbívora?- pregunto Hibari

-Etto… yo- trataste de decir pero no salía nada de tu boca

-hnm…- dijo Hibari acercándose más a tu rostro poniéndote más nerviosa

-S-Soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)- dijiste con un leve sonrojo

-¡(T/N)-san es nueva en Namimori-Desu!- dijo Haru

-hnm… Tienes detención después de clase- dijo Hibari

-P-Pero…-

Hibari te miro y se acercó a tu oreja derecha

-No trates de huir esta vez…- luego de decir eso se fue dejándote sentada en el suelo con un sonrojo muy evidente

-¡Hahi! ¡(T/N)-san estas, enferma!- grito Haru muy preocupado

-N-No es n-nada- dijiste cubriéndote tus mejillas

-Segura… bueno ven te seguiré mostrando Namimori-Desu- dijo Haru con su habitual sonrisa

-B-bueno creo que tengo detención en mi primer día- dijiste suspirando

-¡Hahi! ¡Eso no es justo-Desu!- dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos

-B-Bueno ¿podrías guiarme a nuestra habitación?- dijiste

-¡Claro! Sígueme-

Haru te guiaba por los largos pasillos de Namimori mientras te hablaba de sus amigos, parecían buenas personas… También te hablo de los sensei al parecer todos tenían personalidades diferentes…. Muy diferentes

-¡Es aquí-Desu!- grito Haru con alegría

Cuando entraste el cuarto era enorme tenía dos camas, dos espejos, dos guardarropas e incluso dos baños…

-¡S-Sugoi!- dijiste admirando el lugar

-¡Me alegra que te guste-Desu!- exclamo Haru

-¡Me encanta es hermoso!-

-Esta es tu cama, la decore con tus colores favoritos ayer-Desu- dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa

La cama era de tamaño matrimonio, tenía un juego de sabanas de color (color favorito), y las almohadas era de color (segundo color favorito)…

-¡Muchas gracias Haru-san!- dijiste abrazando a Haru

-No es nada (T/N)-san-

Comenzaste a desempacar tus cosas y Haru se ofreció a ayudarte con tus cosas…

-Oye Haru…- dijiste

-¿Si (T/N)-san?- te pregunto Haru

-Dijiste que éramos tres chicas en Namimori… ¿Quién es la otra chica?- preguntaste

-Oh… ella-

Te arrepentiste de haber preguntado eso ahora Haru tenía una mirada triste y nostálgica….

-N-No tenemos que hablar de eso…. M-mejor e-Etto-

-No, está bien (T/N)-san… su nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa, antes éramos amigas- dijo Haru

-¿Antes?-

-Sí, Kyoko-chan era unas de mis mejores amigas pero cuando comenzó a hacerse popular dejo de hablarme… incluso antes compartíamos habitación pero pidió un traslado…-

-L-Lo siento Haru-san… N-No quería que recordaras algo así- dijiste

-No te preocupes (T/N)-san después de todo tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano… además ahora contigo ya no estaré sola- dijo Haru volviendo a sonreír

-Haru-san te prometo que seremos amigas por siempre ¡Lo prometo!- dijiste devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de terminar de desempacar tus cosas tú y Haru estaban acostadas en sus respectivas camas obviamente agotadas….

-N-Nunca pensé que desempacar fuera tan agotador-Desu- dijo Haru

-Y-Yo tampoco estoy fuera de combate- dijiste

-¡Hahi! Que rápido pasa en tiempo ya son las 5:00 de la tarde- dijo Haru

….. _Silencio…._

-¡LA DETENCION!- gritaste y literalmente caíste de tu cama

-¡Hahi! Si no vas Hibari-san se molestara- dijo Haru con un temor evidente en su voz

Rápidamente te diste una ducha y te cambiaste, llevabas una falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa roja, zapatos negros y unas medias negras…. Oh si tu mamá cambio tú ropa mientras dormías

Te despediste de Haru y corriste hacia el salón de detención… Jadeante te detuviste frente la puerta de detención….

-A-Aquí vamos…- te dijiste a ti misma mientras abrías la puerta

Te sorprendiste al no ver a nadie en detención excepto tú, Hibari estaba en una silla esperándote desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo…

-Llegas tarde…- dijo Hibari estrechando sus ojos en ti

-S-sumimase…- dijiste

-hnm… siéntate y no hagas ruido o te modere hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari mientras cerraba los ojos

Tú te sentaste en silencio en un pupitre del salón mientras tratabas de distraerte con algo pero sin hacer ruido, no querías más problemas…. Y como si el universo te odiara una pequeña roca entro desde la ventana despertando a Hibari que ahora te estaba mirando mortalmente

-herbívora…- dijo Hibari sacando sus dos tonfas

-N-No fui yo… a-alguien la tiro desde afuera- dijiste nerviosa

-hnm…- dijo Hibari mientras miraba la pequeña roca… te dio un golpe en la cabeza y se fue a sentarse de nuevo

-I-Itte- dijiste sobándote la cabeza

Hibari solo sonrió de lado mientras miraba tu reacción…

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, ya era hora de irte pero te quedaste dormida en el pupitre… Descansabas pacíficamente pero un golpe te despertó…

-I-Itte…- dijiste sobándote la cabeza y miraste a Hibari quien sonría de lado mientras te miraba

-Puedes irte- te dijo

-¿Q-Que?- dijiste aun estabas aturdida por el golpe

Hibari sonrió y se acercó a tu oreja derecha y te susurro con vos ronca…

-Ya puedes irte… al menos que quieras quedarte conmigo…-

-Y-Yo… d-debo i-irme…- dijiste con un sonrojo muy evidente

Saliste corriendo del salón… mientras que Hibari solo sonrió de lado y volvió a hacer su trabajo de cuidar Namimori…

Rápidamente volviste a tu habitación donde Haru te esperaba…

-¡(T/N)-san! ¿Cómo te fue en detención?- pregunto Haru

-M-Más o menos…- dijiste sonrojándote de nuevo

-De acuerdo… mira te explicare los eventos que hacemos en Namimori- dijo Haru sacando una lista

-¿Eventos?- preguntaste

-¡sí! El primero es el show de talentos, el segundo es miss Namimori, y el tercero y último es la feria- dijo Haru

-Los dos primeros los entiendo pero ¿Qué es la feria?- preguntaste

-La feria es cuando hacemos atracciones y puestos de comida para ganar ingresos para Namimori es muy divertido-Desu- dijo Haru

-¡Ya entiendo!- dijiste sonriendo

-Bien, el hecho que hagamos esos eventos no quiere decir que no celebramos los días festivos normales como San Valentín, Día Blanco y Halloween-Desu- dijo Haru dando pequeños saltitos

-Nunca he celebrado Halloween- dijiste pensando en cómo sería celebrarlo

-¡Te encantara-Desu! ¡Mis amigos siempre me acompañan ese día!- dijo Haru

-Todos son personas muy buenas-

-¡Hahi! No todos (T/N)-san- dijo Haru

-Te diré con quienes puedes confiar y en quienes no tanto… Primero Sawada Tsunayoshi es mi mejor amigo ¡Desu! Es muy tímido por eso creo que se llevarían bien…

Segundo Kozato Enma es muy buena persona y es tímido igual a Tsuna y tú serian grandes amigos ¡Desu!…

Tercero Yamamoto Takeshi es muy amable también es el líder del equipo de béisbol de Namimori aunque también practica con una espada…

Cuarto Gokudera Hayato siempre llama a Haru estúpida, pero es buena persona ¡Desu!...

Quinto Sasagawa Royhei es el líder del club de boxeo siempre practica le gusta gritar ¡Extremo! Por alguna razón pero no es mala persona…

Sexto Lambo Bovino (N/A: Lambo en esta historia es su versión adulta) no le gusta estudiar pero no es mala persona, le cuesta mucho entender lo que los demás dicen pero solo tienes que tener paciencia con el ¡Desu!...

Séptimo Hibari Kyoya ya lo conoces el salvo a Haru una vez por eso creo que no es tan malo ¡Desu!...

Octavo Rokudo Mukuro no se mucho pero Tsuna dice que es peligro…- Termino de decir Haru

-B-Bien espero poder acordarme de todo eso…- dijiste sobándote la cabeza

-¡No te preocupes Desu! ¡Haru siempre estará contigo!- dijo Haru

-A-Arigato Haru-san- le dijiste sonriendo

-¡Hahi! Sigues usando el "san" en Haru- dijo la castaña

-Sumimase Haru-san… ¡Digo Haru-chan!- dijiste con nerviosismo

-Está bien (T/N)-san- dijo Haru sonriéndote

-Solo espero que las clases no sean muy difíciles…-

-umm… Haru recuerda que nuestra primera clase es con Reborn-sensei, son un poco difíciles pero luego te acostumbras ¡Desu!- dijo Haru

-Si tú lo dices te creeré… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 9:00 pm… ¡Hahi! Ya es tarde mañana entramos a clase a las 6:00 am- dijo Haru tomándose la cabeza

-¡A-A las 6:00 am! Tenemos que dormir ya o nos sentiremos demasiado cansadas en la mañana- dijiste tomando tu pijama

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Desu!- dijo Haru y corrió al su baño para cambiarse de ropa

Tu tomaste tu "pijama" bueno no tenías la pijama que habías empacado era una más reveladora… si sin duda esto es obra de tu mamá… era una blusa que mostraba tu ombligo, un short que no cubría mucho que digamos…. _B-Bueno solo es para dormir ¿verdad? _Pensaste

Haru salió de su baño con un pijama normal de color celeste

-Haru-san ¿sabes dónde podría estar Kira?- le preguntaste mirando a los alrededores por si estaba aquí

-¡Hahi! No la encontramos ¡Desu!- dijo Haru

-Solo espero que este bien… hoy actuó muy extraño- dijiste mirando por la ventana

-No te preocupes Desu, de seguro está bien, mañana aparecerá- te dijo Haru con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 4 – Reborn-sensei**

Haru y tú se estaban preparando para ir a clases…

-¡Oh! Tsuna-san fue muy bueno con Haru, él salvo a Haru de ahogarse-Desu~- Haru te estaba contando como fue que conoció a sus amigos, por como hablaba de ese chico Tsuna notaste que estaba enamorada de él.

-Haru-san está enamorada de ese chico verdad- le dijiste

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru ama a Tsuna-san y siempre lo hará!-

-Me alegro por ti Haru-san- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-Pero… Tsuna-san no quiere a Haru como novia, solo quiere a Haru como amiga- dijo Haru agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes Haru-san ya verás que todo va a cambiar- trataste de animarla

-¡Es cierto! ¡Haru luchara por el amor de Tsuna-san Desu~!- dijo Haru con determinación

-Así se habla Haru-san- le dijiste

Después de hablar un poco más salieron para no llegar tarde a clases ya que no querían problemas, además Haru te dijo que a Reborn-sensei no le gusta que lleguen tarde a su clase…

-(T/N)-san quédate aquí afuera, Haru le avisara al sensei que estas aquí Desu~- dijo Haru entrando al salón

Te quedaste esperando al sensei o a Haru cualquiera de los dos saliera y te dijera que podías entrar a presentarte…

_ ¿Y si no le caigo bien al sensei? ¿Y si todos me odian? ¿Y si creen que soy demasiado callada? Pensaran que no quiero hablar con ellos_

Estabas pensando lo peor cuando alguien choco contigo sacándote de tus pensamientos…

-¡HIII! ¡L-Lo siento mucho!- dijo el chico de uno o dos años mayor que tu tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos color avellana y piel clara

-E-Etto… no importa fue mi culpa por estar parada aquí- dijiste

-No fue mi culpa, no debí correr así… por cierto soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes llamarme Tsuna- se presento

-Soy (T/N) (T/A)- dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Ya se! ¡Eres la nueva estudiante verdad la amiga de Haru!- dijo Tsuna

-S-Si lo soy-

-¿Por qué no entras?- te pregunto Tsuna

-Haru-san fue avisarle al sensei que ya estoy aquí- le respondiste

-¡HIII! ¡Reborn me matara si llego tarde a clases!- dijo el castaño tomándose la cabeza en frustración

-B-Bueno aún no han tocado para entrar a clases… asique no estas tarde…- dijiste tratando de clamar al castaño que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón _¿Qué tipo de sensei tengo?_pensaste al ver la preocupación de Tsuna

-¡¿En serio?! No hay tocado ¡Si me he salvado!- grito con felicidad Tsuna

-Tsuna ¿Qué tipo de persona es Reborn-sensei?- le preguntaste un tanto nerviosa

-R-Reborn es… bueno….-

_No puedo decirle que tipo de persona es Reborn se asustara, pero ¡¿Qué le digo?!_

-Jeje… Reborn es un sensei poco común…- al fin te dijo Tsuna fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dijiste sonriendo

-B-Bien voy a entrar para que Reborn no me mat… digo para no tener problemas Jaja…- dijo Tsuna un tanto nervioso pero decidiste no darle importancia

-Está bien, adiós Sawada-san-

_(T/N) tonta te dijo que le llamaras Tsuna _ Te regañaste mentalmente

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

Allí estaba el timbre que decía que ya era hora de estar en clases y el sensei aún no venía ni siquiera Haru…

Estabas a punto de tocar la puerta pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos 19 o 20 años era muy joven, estaba vestido de traje con un sombrero se miraba muy elegante… Tenía cabello negro, ojos del mismo color…

-Ciaossu, soy Reborn seré tu sensei de actuación desde ahora- se presentó con una sonrisa

-H-Hola soy (T/N) (T/A), un gusto en conocerle Reborn-sensei- dijiste tratando de no tartamudear mucho

-Muy bien (T/N), les diré a los alumnos que estas aquí, luego pasas y te presentas- dijo Reborn volviendo a entrar al salón…

Todos en el salón estaban hablando en diferentes grupos algunos estaban con su celular enviando mensajes, otros estaban molestando a Haru, otros estaban invitando a salir a Kyoko pero esta ya tenía novio… Hasta que entro Reborn.

Cuando entro Reborn todos se callaron y se sentaron en su lugar porque no querían morir aun…

-Escúchenme bien Dame-estudiantes hoy tenemos una nueva alumna asique no quiero escandalo…- dijo Reborn con voz amenazante

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos de inmediato

-Bien… puedes entrar- dijo dirigiéndose a ti

Cuando entraste al salón se podían escuchar algunos murmullos sobre ti pero no los podías escuchar…

-H-Hola… mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A)… E-Espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijiste

-Bueno, como (T/N)-chan es nueva en Namimori ¿Por qué no cada uno de los alumnos le preguntan algo?- dijo Reborn poniendo sus manos en tus hombros

-E-Esta b-bien…-

-Empezaremos de izquierda a derecha- dijo Reborn

-El primero en preguntar es Yamamoto Takeshi…-

-¡Claro será divertido! Umm… a ver… ¿Practicas algún deporte?- te pregunto el chico moreno, con ojos pardos y cabello negro con una gran sonrisa…

-Solo he jugado baloncesto y un poco de béisbol…- respondiste

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo estoy en el club de béisbol! ¿Quieres unirte?- te pregunto con mucho entusiasmo

Estabas a punto de contestar pero Reborn te interrumpió

-Hablen de eso después de clase, sigue Gokudera Hayato- dijo Reborn

-… ¿quieres matar al Juudaime?- te pregunto el chico de cabello gris, ojos verdes y piel clara con un ceño fruncido

-Y-Yo n-no q-quiero m-matar a alguien…- dijiste asustada por esa mirada que te daba

_Mi primer día y ya me odia una persona además ¿Quién es el Juudaime? _ Pensaste con un suspiro

-Sigamos el siguiente es Kozato Enma-

-¿color favorito?- te pregunto el chico de cabello y ojos rojos, y piel clara

-Es [Color favorito]- respondiste

-Siguiente Miura Haru-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru ya es amiga de (T/N)-san, Haru sabe todo de (T/N)-san Desu~!- respondió tu amiga burbujeante

-Bien siguiente Sasagawa Kyoko-

-¿Cómo conociste a Haru?- te pregunto la chica de cabello naranja, ojos color miel y piel clara

-Por medio de un chat-

-Siguiente Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-¿Qué tipo de caja arma tienes?- te pregunto Tsuna

-caja arma… ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntaste

-No importa… sigamos…-

**Después de las preguntas**

Ya estabas en tu pupitre mientras que Reborn les decía como actuar…

-Bien cuando están actuando tienen que sentir las emociones como el odio, furia, amor, pasión entre otras… pero ahora veremos cómo actúan…- Dijo Reborn

-¡Reborn-sensei! ¡¿Qué haremos?!- pregunto un chico al azar

-Todos me mostraran como actuarían si tuvieran que participar en un película de terror- dijo Reborn con un brillo en sus ojos

Todos de inmediato se tensaron a excepción de ti que aún no conocías bien a Reborn-sensei y Yamamoto que bueno él ya es así…

-Todo tiene que ser realista… por esa razón la puerta está cerrada- dijo Reborn viendo que algunos alumnos intentaban escapar

Reborn abrió una puerta donde se supone que tendrían que estar los artículos de limpieza pero ¡Sorpresa! Había un verdadero y hambriento oso allí…

_¿Cómo llego el oso allí? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No quiero morir! _ Pensabas mientras retrocedías como todos los demás

-R-Reborn ¡Es un oso real!- grito Tsuna

-Por supuesto dije que tenía que ser realista- respondió Reborn como si nada

-¡Dangerous Desu~!- grito Haru abrazando a Tsuna

_¡¿Qué tipo de academia es esta?!_

-¡R-Reborn esto no es gracioso d-detente!- dijo Tsuna pero Reborn ya no estaba allí

-¡No esta Desu~!-

-¡HIII! ¡R-Reborn vuelve… y si no quieres al menos llévate al oso!- grito Tsuna

-No se preocupe Juudaime yo me encargo- dijo Gokudera sacando dinamita

-¡Yo también se ve divertido!- dijo Yamamoto sacando una espada

Mientras que tú te quedabas con una cara de WFT….

-E-El explotara toda la escuela…- dijiste refiriendo a Gokudera

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gokudera-kun no lo hagas!- le grito Tsuna

-¡Hahi! ¡Allí viene el oso!- grito Haru

El oso se abalanzo directamente a Haru tirándola al suelo…

-¡Haru-san!/ ¡Haru!/ ¡Estúpida mujer!- gritaron tú y los chicos

Rápidamente tomaste un libro y se lo lanzaste al oso en la cabeza… _Oh no_Pensaste cuando el oso te miro

El oso te fue acercándose a ti y bueno lo único que podías hacer el lanzarle libros… pero el momento temido por ti llego se acabaron los libros…

-¡(T/N)-san!- grito Haru

_**Grr **_Te gruño el oso mientras caminaba hacia ti ya no tenías libros para mantenerlo alejado… el oso se te lanzo encima pero lo esquivaste y este choco en el estante de los libros y le cayó encima…

-¡ (T/N)-san lo lograste Desu~!- te grito Haru abrazándote con mucha… demasiada fuerza

-Haru-san… no… respirar- trataste de decir

-¡Hahi! ¡Lo siento (T/N)-san!- dijo Haru soltándote rápidamente

-E-Esta bien…- dijiste recuperando el aire que perdiste por ese abrazo

-¡(T/N)-chan! ¡¿Estas bien?!- te pregunto Tsuna con preocupación

-S-Si…-

-¡Vaya que eres valiente!- te dijo Yamamoto con una gran y brillante sonrisa

-tch…- fue lo único que dijo Gokudera

Todos se acercaron a preguntarte si estabas bien, mientras que una cierta chica te miraba con fastidio ya que ahora tú eras la más popular pero ella iba a cambiar eso o al menos eso es lo que Kyoko pensaba…

-(T/N) fue la única en enfrentarse al oso… que decepción- dijo Reborn entrando al salón

-¡Reborn-sensei!- gritaron todos

-Una chica de 16 años, sin ninguna caja arma tuvo más valor que todos ustedes deberían estar avergonzados- les regaño Reborn ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero

-Por otra parte, bien hecho (T/N)- te dijo Reborn guiñándote un ojo

-A-Arigato…- dijiste con un sonrojo

-Esta clase fue suave porque había una nueva alumna pero mañana la clase será normal- informo Reborn

_**RIIIIING**_

-¿Esta clase fue "suave"? ¡Mañana moriré!- dijiste tomándote la cabeza mientras caminabas por los pasillo con Haru

-¡No digas eso (T/N)-san! ¡Por cierto gracias por salvar a Haru Desu~!- te dijo Haru

-No hay problema Haru-san…. Solo espero no tener que volverlo a hacer-

-¡Haru! ¡(T/N)-chan!-

Haru y tú se voltearon y vieron a Tsuna con Gokudera y Yamamoto que venían hacia ustedes…

-¡Hola chicos Desu~!- saludo Haru

-H-Hola- dijiste

-¡Yo Haru y (T/N)-chan!- les saludo Yamamoto

-¡Hola Haru y (T/N)-chan!- les saludo Tsuna

-Mujeres estúpidas- dijo Gokudera

-¡Hahi! Haru no es estúpida Idiotera- le dijo Haru

-¿Por qué me odia?- te preguntaste a ti misma pero Tsuna y Yamamoto te escucharon

-¡Eh! ¡No es eso (T/N)-chan es su forma de saludar!- dijo Tsuna

-¡Es cierto!- lo apoyo Yamamoto

Tsuna las invito a que amozaran junto a ellos Haru de inmediato dijo que si entonces tú también aceptaste después de todo era una buena oportunidad de conocer a los amigos que tanto te habla Haru…

-Y entonces le hice pum, pum y luego ¡zas! se fue volando…- Yamamoto te estaba contando como fue su último juego de béisbol pero no entendías mucho…

-¡Idiota ella no puede entenderte!- le grito Gokudera

-¿Por qué no? Ni que hablara otro idioma- dijo el moreno

-E-Eso es normal…-

-B-Bueno ellos siempre actúan así no te preocupes- te dijo Tsuna

-¡Es cierto Desu~!- concordó Haru

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO AL EXTREMO!- Grito un chico de cabello blanco, ojos grises y piel morena

-¡Hola Ryohei-san!- lo saludo Haru

-¡HOLA AL EXTREMO!- respondió

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped!- le grito Gokudera

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?! ¡Te golpeare al extremo!- respondió Ryohei

-Ma~ Ma~ chicos…- los trataba de calmar Yamamoto

-Onii-chan… Gokudera-kun no peleen- les decía Tsuna

-Solo porque Juudaime lo dice- dijo Gokudera

Ryohei miro hacia donde estaban Haru y tú…

-¡¿Quién es ella al extremo?!- preguntó

-H-Hola soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)- te presentaste con una sonrisa

-¡ERES MUY BONITA AL EXTREMO!-

-A-Arigato…- dijiste con un sonrojo

-¡SOY SASAHAWA RYOHEI AL EXTREMO!- se presento

-M-Mucho gusto…- le respondiste

-Ryohei-san es el líder del club de boxeo de Namimori Desu~- te informa Haru

-¡BOXEO EXTREMO!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Onii-chan?- le pregunto Tsuna

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO EXTREMO!- respondió

-¡CALLATE ME DARA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA POR TU CULPA!- le grito Gokudera

Mientras Yamamoto y Tsuna intentaban calmar a los dos chicos, Haru y tú se quedaron en la mesa sin saber cómo ayudarlos…

-No te preocupes (T/N)-san eso es normal Desu~- te dijo Haru

-¿En serio?- preguntaste mirando a los 4 chicos

-Herbívoros…- dijo una voz que ya conocías bien

-¡H-H-Hibari-san!- grito Tsuna

-Por interrumpir la paz de Namimori… los modere hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari sacando unas tonfas de quien sabe donde

-Ma~ Ma~ Hibari- trato de calmarlo Yamamoto

-¡Hahi! ¡Esto es malo Desu~!- dijo Haru

Hibari al escuchar el grito de Haru volteo y te vio con Haru, te pusiste nerviosa al recordar lo que paso ayer en la detención asique desviaste la mirada… Hibari al ver tu reacción sonrió de lado

_**RIIIIIING**_

-Vayan a clases herbívoros…- dijo Hibari y se dio la vuelta para irse

-¿Qué clase tenemos Haru?- le preguntaste

-¡Hahi! Tenemos natación con Dino-sensei y (T/N)-san no tiene traje de baño Desu~- dijo Haru

-B-Bueno…- trataste de decir pero Haru te interrumpió

-¡No hay problema Desu, Haru le prestara un traje a (T/N)-san!- dijo Haru tomándote de la mano

-¡Nos vemos en clases chicos Desu~!- grito Haru mientras te jalaba al baño de chicas…

-¡S-Shotomate Haru-san!- le gritaste

-Pero ya es tarde Desu~ y tienes que cambiarte- dijo Haru

-P-Pero y si Hibari-san está aquí se molestara porque corremos en los pasillos- dijiste

-¡Hahi! ¡Es cierto Desu~!- grito Haru

-Además Haru-san, no quiero ponerme un traje de baño…-

-¿Por qué no? Te verás muy bonita Desu~- dijo Haru

-P-Pero nunca he usado uno…-

-¡No te preocupes Desu~!-

Después de una breve pelea de argumentos Haru te convenció de llevar un traje de baño diciéndote que _"Si no vas con la vestimenta apropiada no podrás entrar a clase"…_

-¡Mira este (T/N)-san! ¡Es perfecto para ti Desu~!- exclamo Haru mostrándote un bikini de dos piezas de color (Color favorito) y unos pequeños listones de color (segundo color favorito)

-E-Etto… yo no si… es decir- trataste de decir

-No te gusta Desu- dijo Haru

-N-No es eso si me gusta pero… aún no se si ir con un traje de baño… recuerda que aquí solo hay chicos eso me pone nerviosa…- le dijiste

-¡Oh es eso! ¡No te preocupes si alguien intenta algo sentirán la furia de Haru Desu~!- te dijo Haru haciendo unas poses de artes marciales

-C-Creo que… está bien iré con este…- dijiste tomando el traje de baño que te mostro Haru hace un momento

…..

Mientras tanto Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban ya en clase esperando a Dino-sensei…

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¿Dónde está la nueva?- pregunto Kyoko

-K-Kyoko-chan… Etto... fue con Haru a cambiarse- respondió Tsuna

-Oh…- dijo Kyoko ya que no quería que vinieras a esta clase

-Kufufufu~

-M-Mukuro ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tsuna

-Kufufufu~ tengo esta clase también Sawada- dijo el chico de cabello azul y con un ojo azul profundo y el otro de color rojo sangre

-¡No se te ocurra hacerle algo al Juudaime cabeza de piña!- le grito Gokudera

-Kufufufu… ¿quieres morir Tormenta?- le dijo con un tono amenazador

-Ma~ Ma~ No es necesario pelear- trataba de calmarlos Yamamoto

….

¡ENTRENAMIENTO EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei pasando corriendo por la piscina

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped!- le grito Gokudera

-¡Tu cállate cabeza de pulpo!- le devolvió el insulto a Gokudera

-Kufufufu~ Cállense los dos- dijo Mukuro

-¡HIII! ¡Ahora también Ryohei está peleando!- grito Tsuna

-¡Vamos chicos vamos a calmarnos!- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-¡NO SE METAN!- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¡HIII! ¡LO SIENTO!- grito Tsuna

-¡No yo lo siento Juudaime no debí gritarle! N-No merezco ser su mano derecha…- dijo Gokudera arrodillándose frente a Tsuna

-¡N-No hagas eso G-Gokudera-kun!- le dijo Tsuna

-Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera Tsuna no está molesto- dijo Gokudera

-Kufufufu~ patético arrodillándose frente a alguien insignificante- opino Mukuro

-¡Imbécil como te atreves!- le grito Gokudera sacando sus bombas

-Y-Ya es suficiente chicos-

….

Haru y tú estaban de camino hacia la piscina Haru como siempre te dijo que esperaras afuera y que ella le diría al sensei que estabas aquí…

-E-Esta bien pero no te tardes mucho no quiero estar en el pasillo vestida así- le dijiste con un ligero rubor

-¡No te preocupes Haru se lo dirá rápido Desu~!- te dijo Haru

_**¡BOOM! **_… -¡Hahi! ¡¿Qué fue eso Desu?!- grito Haru abrazándote


	5. Chapter 5

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 5 – Dino-sensei**

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Qué fue eso Desu?!- grito Haru abrazándote

-E-Etto n-no lo sé…- dijiste

-H-Haru ira a ver que paso- dijo Haru caminando en dirección a la piscina

-¡S-Shotomate Haru-san! Y si es peligroso…- le dijiste tomando su brazo

-¡Haru no tiene miedo Desu~!- dijo la castaña dándote una sonrisa

-B-Bien pero si es algo malo grita o algo así…- le dijiste soltando su brazo

-¡No te preocupes Haru estará bien! (T/N)-san espera aquí mientras Haru le avisa al sensei que estas aquí Desu~- dijo Haru y fue a la piscina dejándote sola en el pasillo…

Estabas esperando a Haru pero como siempre se tardó en regresar ella o el sensei _¿Qué habrá sido ese sonido? _ Pensaste recordando cuando Haru y tú estaban afuera de la habitación de la piscina

_Se escuchó como una explosión… No como crees que fue eso estas en una academia (T/N) no pienses cosas tontas _ Te regañaste mentalmente

- ¿uh? ¿Quién eres tu pequeña?- te dijo una voz sacándote de tus pensamientos

-E-Etto y-yo soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)- dijiste nerviosa por la repentina aparición del hombre

-¡Mira que eres tierna!- dijo el hombre con una brillante sonrisa

-A-Arigato…- dijiste con un leve sonrojo

Ahora te diste una mejor mirada del hombre era de unos 18 o 19 años tenía un brillante cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel clara

-¡Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone! Tu sensei de natación- te dijo con amabilidad

-E-Es un gusto conocerlo Cavallone-sensei- dijiste haciendo una leve reverencia

-Llámame Dino… por favor pasa la clase está a punto de empezar- te dijo Dino con una sonrisa

_Parece una buena persona… _ Pensaste. Dino y tú entraron a la habitación de la piscina, todos estaban en sus cosas como siempre, pero notaste que dos chicos de cabello gris y uno de cabello azul estaban peleando, al su alrededor estaban Tsuna, Yamamoto y Haru tratando de calmarlos…

_Por eso no se apresuraba… _ Pensaste mirando la escena

-¡Bien chicos ya es hora de la clase!- dijo Dino aplaudiendo para tener su atención

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al sensei, pero cuando notaron tu presencia todas las miradas estaban en ti…

-¡Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna! Asique trátenla bien- dijo Dino con una sonrisa

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos

-¡Bien! Ahora preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros- te dijo Dino

-H-Hai… m-mi nombre es (T-T/N) (T-T/A)… es un placer c-conocerlos- les dijiste con una tímida sonrisa

-Bien (T/N)-chan ve con el resto del grupo, yo les daré algunas instrucciones- dijo Dino dándote un pequeño empujón…

Tu caminaste hacia el resto del grupo mientras algunos chicos susurraban al como _"qué bonita" "es tan tierna" "¿tendrá novio?" _ Tu solo te sonrojaste y ocultaste tus mejillas…

-¡(T/N)-san Haru lo siente mucho, Haru no quiso dejarte esperando afuera Desu~!- te dijo Haru

-N-No te preocupes Haru-san está bien- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Dino-sensei ¿Qué haremos hoy?!- pregunto un chico al azar

-¡Oh sí!... realmente no lo sé Jaja…- dijo Dino

A todos les salió una gotita en la sien, aunque eso era de esperarse de Dino-sensei de todos lo sensei él era el más despistado…

-Kufufufu~ ¿Por qué no jugamos vólibol?- sugirió Mukuro

-¡Claro! ¡Haremos los grupo ahora!- dijo Dino con una sonrisa

Después de que Dino-sensei hiciera los grupos de volibol, todos se preparaban para jugar en tu grupo estaban Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Mukuro y tu…

-Espero poder jugar esto…- te dijiste a ti misma con un suspiro

-Kufufufu~ ¿Qué te sucede (T/N)-chan?- te dijo el chico de cabello azul y ojos de diferente color…

-N-No es n-nada…- dijiste

-Kufufufu~ no te han dicho que mentir está mal… (T/N)-chan- te dijo dando un paso más cerca de ti

-B-Bueno es s-solo que… nunca he jugado volibol- dijiste

-Kufufufu~ no te preocupes hermosa es fácil solo tienes que impedir que el balón caiga al suelo- te dijo con una sonrisa

-Y-Ya veo…- dijiste con un sonrojo ya que te llamo hermosa

-¡Vamos a comenzar chicos!- aviso Dino

Mukuro y tú caminaron hacia su grupo… todos tomaron sus posiciones para el juego Haru parecía muy confiada mientras que tú eras todo lo contrario… Dino-sensei pito con su silbato dando a entender que el juego comenzaba

Cuando el juego comenzó Haru le pego al balón y después de un tiempo te fuiste adaptando al juego no era tan difícil como pensabas… aunque tratabas de ayudar a Tsuna ya que a él si era difícil…

-¡Sawada-san cuidado!- le dijiste dándole un golpe al balón que estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza

-Arigato (T/N)-chan- te dijo Tsuna con una tierna sonrisa haciéndote sonrojar un poco

-No fue nada…- le dijiste con una sonrisa

El juego siguió y el marcador iba así tu equipo llevaba 7 puntos y el contrario llevaba 6 puntos. Aunque en todo el juego no estaba Mukuro…miraste alrededor para localizar al peliazul…

El balón venia directamente hacia ti…

-¡(T/N)-chan cuidado!- te grito Tsuna

Tú reaccionaste rápido y le diste un golpe al balón lanzándolo al otro lado de la red…

-Arigato Sawada-san- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-D-De nada…- te respondió y podrías jurar que viste un rubor en sus mejillas

_Seguro es mi imaginación _ Pensaste

El juego termino en un empate 10 a 10, todos se fueron a cambiar a excepción de ti y Haru que Dino-sensei les pidió recoger el balón y la red de volibol…

-¡Fue muy divertido Desu~!- chillo Haru tomando el balón

-Si… lo fue- dijiste empezando a quitar la red

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru debe cambiarse, para ver a Tsuna-san!- dijo Haru con ojos soñadores

-Bueno… si quieres puedes irte y yo me encargo de recoger la red…- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡En serio! ¡(T/N)-san eres la mejor amiga del universo Desu~!- dijo Haru dándote un abrazo y corrió a encontrar a su amor platónico

-Bien… comencemos…- te dijiste a ti misma

Caminaste hacia la red y comenzaste a quitarla, aunque los nudos estaban muy bien hechos asique no pudiste quitarla con tanta facilidad…

-Kufufufu~- escuchaste una risa cerca de tu oído derecho

-¡K-Kya!- gritaste dándote la vuelta pero tus pies se tropezaron con la red haciendo que cayeras encima del peliazul

-Kufufufu~ ¿Oya? Que atrevida eres (T/N)-chan- te dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa coqueta

-E-Etto… no es… lo que parece f-fue un a-accidente- les dijiste con una cara que parecía un tomate

No te diste cuenta que las cosas ya habían cambiado… ahora el peliazul estaba encima de ti _¿Qué paso?... _ Pensaste aturdida del repentino cambio

-Kufufufu~ ahora te dejare una cosa en claro… yo siempre soy el dominante (T/N)-chan- te susurro en tu oído derecho…

Intentaste decir algo pero nada salía de tu boca estabas muda, lo único que podías hacer es apartar la mirada para que no viera tu sonrojo… Se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hasta donde estaban…

-Nos vemos mi preciosa (T/N)-chan Kufufufu~- te susurro el peliazul y se desvaneció dejándote más confundida

-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?- dijiste

-¡Hahi! ¡(T/N)-san aun no has acabado Desu~! ¡Haru te ayudara para terminar y que te cambies!- te dijo Haru con felicidad

-H-Hai…- dijiste aun pensando en lo paso con el peliazul

-¡Hahi! ¡(T/N)-san estas roja ¿estas, enferma?!- te pregunto Haru tocándote la frente

-N-No es n-nada H-Haru-san…- dijiste rápidamente

-¿Estas segura?-

-H-Hai… n-no es nada-

Después de recoger la red que más de una vez terminaron enredándose en ella… al fin fuiste a cambiarte. Ahora estabas caminando con Haru hacía en comedor ya que era hora del almuerzo…

-¡Ven (T/N)-san te presentare a los demás!- grito Haru arrastrándote hacia una mesa

Viste que en la mesa estaban Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y el peliazul, cuando viste al chico rápidamente apartaste la mirada estabas muy apenada como para mirarlo a la cara… pero no solo estaban ellos habían 3 chicos más…

-¡Bien el de pelo azul es Mukuro ya lo conoces de vista pero no formalmente!- te dijo Haru con una sonrisa

-Kufufufu~ Hola (T/N)-chan~- te dijo Mukuro guiñándote un ojo

-H-Hola- le respondiste torpemente

-Ese de allí se llama Bel- te dijo Haru apuntando a un chico de cabello rubio que cubría sus ojos, con una gran y escalofriante sonrisa

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe tiene un nuevo juguete…- dijo el rubio sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe donde

-E-Etto… y-yo…- no sabías que responder a eso que te dijo, además esa gran sonrisa no te ayudaba a calmarte era como si te quisiera matar ahora mismo

-¡El que usa el sombrero de rana es Fran-kun!- te dijo Haru apuntando a un chico de cabello y ojos de color menta con un gran sombrero de rana

-Bel-sempai no debería asustar a (T/N)-sempai~- dijo el chico un una voz monótona

-Ushishishi~ cállate rana- le dijo el rubio clavándole un cuchillo en la cabeza a Fran

-¡¿E-Estas b-bien?!- le preguntaste con preocupación

-Ouch…. No se preocupe (T/N)-sempai estoy bien~- te respondió con el mismo tono monótono

-¡Y ese de allí es Squalo-san!- te dijo Haru apuntando a un hombre de cabello gris, ojos azules y piel clara

-¡VOIII! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- grito apuntándote a ti con una espada _-¿de dónde la saco?- _Pensaste

-Y-Yo s-soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)…- dijiste con nerviosismo al ver la gran espada que tenías en frente

-Ma~ Ma~ Squalo es solo la amiga de Haru- le dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa

-¡VOIII! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila?!- le grito Squalo a Yamamoto…

-Ja, ja… Cálmate Squalo- le dijo Yamamoto

-¡Que no me llames con mi nombre de pila!-

-No te preocupes (T/N)-san es normal en ellos dos- te dijo Haru con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad? No deberíamos separarlos es decir… el de cabello plateado se ve enserio muy molesto- le dijiste mirando a los dos chicos que estaban peleando

-No deberías de meterte en una pelea donde esta Superbi Squalo-san~- te dijo Fran con su mismo tono monótono

-No te preocupes (T/N)-chan Yamamoto sabe cómo calmar a las personas- te dijo Tsuna poniendo su mano en tu hombro con una gran sonrisa

-S-Si tú lo dices… Sawada-san-

-¡Ya dejen de pelear frente al Juudaime!- les grito Gokudera a los dos chicos

-¡VOIII, NO TE METAS EN ESTO PULPO!- le grito Squalo a Gokudera

-¡ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTUPIDO TIBURON?!- le devolvió el insulto Gokudera

-Ma~ Ma~ chicos no hay necesidad de pelear- les dijo Yamamoto

-¡No te metas niñato! / ¡Cállate friki del béisbol!- le gritaron Gokudera y Squalo al mismo tiempo

-O-Oigan n-no c-creo que d-deberían p-pelear a-aquí- les dijiste con nerviosismo

-¡VOIII! ¡Cállate mocosa!- te grito Squalo

-Kufufufu~ no le hables así a mi (T/N)-chan…- dijo Mukuro tomándote de la cintura y te acerco a el

-¡TUYA!- gritaron todos en la mesa a excepción de Fran que se limitó a mirar sorprendido

-M-Mukuro-san n-no h-hay q-que hacer ese t-tipo de b-bromas…- dijiste tartamudeando

-Kufufufu~ eres tan linda… (T/N)-chan…- te dijo Mukuro acercándose para besarte

-¡Que crees que haces piña!- grito Gokudera apartándote de Mukuro

-¿Oya?... Kufufufu~ devuélveme a mí (T/N)-chan- dijo Mukuro tratando de ocultar su enojo

-Ma~ Ma~ (T/N)-chan no le pertenece a nadie…- dijo Yamamoto tomándote de los hombros

-E-Es cierto (T/N)-chan no es un objeto- le dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz firme

-¡VOII! ¡La mocosa no tiene dueño!... _aun…_- grito Squalo y murmuro la última parte

-Yo opino lo mismo… Mukuro-sempai- dijo Fran con su tono de voz monótono

-Ushishishi~ ella es una plebeya y los plebeyos le pertenecen al príncipe…- dijo Bel balaceando su cuchillo

Mientras tanto Haru y tú no sabían ni que decir en esta situación…

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Dino mientras se acercaba a ustedes

-¡AHORA NO!- gritaron todos los chicos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Dino mirando a Haru y a ti

-E-Etto… es q-que ellos…- trataste de decir pero realmente no sabías como explicar la situación

-Están discutiendo sobre a quién le pertenece (T/N)-san Desu~- dijo Haru como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo

-¿En serio? ¿Y a quien le perteneces (T/N)-chan?- te pregunto Dino conteniendo su enojo aunque ni el sabia porque estaba molesto…

-S-Solo es u-un m-malentendido…- dijiste negando con tu cabeza

-… Bien (T/N)-chan ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar la piscina?- te pregunto Dino con una gran sonrisa

-H-Hai Dino-sensei- le respondiste

Haru te dijo que se quedaría con los chicos para intentar evitar que se pelearan más. Dino y tú caminaban por los largos pasillos de Namimori en camino a la piscina…

_-Dino-sensei parecía molesto… acaso ¿tener novio está prohibido en Namimori?... N-No es que me interese ¡Claro que no! S-Solo es… curiosidad por saber… ¡SI! Eso es…- _Pensabas mientras caminabas con Dino-sensei

-¡Llegamos (T/N)-chan!- te dijo Dino sacándote de tus pensamientos

-H-Hai…-

Entraste a la habitación de la piscina, pero algo llamo tu atención…

_-Este lugar no parece sucio…- _Pensaste mirando a los alrededores

-E-Etto… ¿Dino-sensei?-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede (T/N)-chan?- te pregunto Dino con una gran sonrisa

-B-Bueno la piscina parece limpia… asique me preguntaba ¿En qué quiere que le ayude?...- le preguntaste tímidamente

-¡Eres tan adorable (T/N)-chan!- te dijo Dino dándote un abrazo y en proceso haciéndote sonrojar

-… D-Dino-sensei…-

-(T/N)-chan… ¿estas enamorada de algún chico?- te pregunto Dino aun abrazándote

-A-Ah n-no… y-yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas…- le respondiste

-Eso es lo único que necesitaba saber… puedes irte- te dijo soltándote del abrazo

-E-Esta bien…. Hasta luego Dino-sensei…- le dijiste estabas a punto de darte la vuelta pero Dino te jalo y te dio un beso en la frente…

-Cuídate (T/N)-chan- dijo Dino y se fue dejándote tan roja como un tomate

Después de eso saliste de la habitación aun sonrojada…

_-¿Por qué Dino-sensei hizo eso?... Quizás solo quería ser amable… ¡Claro! Ser amable con los alumnos es parte de su trabajo ¿verdad?... obviamente fue solo por esa razón…- _Pensabas mientras caminabas por los pasillos…

Estabas tan distraída que hasta chocaste con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo…

-¡S-Sumimase! ¡¿E-Estas bien?!- le dijiste al chico con preocupación

-Si… estoy bien no te preocupes…- te respondió el chico de cabello rojo…

-¿Umm? ¿N-Nos conocemos?- le preguntaste mirándolo

-S-Si estamos en la misma clase…- te dijo el chico

-¡Ya se! Eres K-Kozato… ¿verdad?- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-S-Si lo soy…- te respondió el chico con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo hasta que notaron que aún estaban sentados en el piso de Namimori… Los dos se pararon inmediatamente

-E-Etto y-yo siento haber chocado contigo Kozato-san- dijiste haciendo una reverencia

-N-No te preocupes no es nada… por cierto ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- te pregunto

-… Creo que es Computación…- dijiste

-¡En serio! También a mi ¿quieres caminar conmigo a clase?- te pregunto Enma con un sonrojo

-C-Claro me encantaría Kozato-san…- le dijiste y ambos comenzaron a caminar a su clase…


	6. Chapter 6

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 6 – Irie-sensei… la verdadera Kyoko y el verdadero Tsuna parte 1**

Enma y tú estaba caminando a su clase de computación con Irie-sensei cuando de repente alguien abrazo a ti y a Enma por detrás…

-¡Hola Desu~!- les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-H-Haru-san- dijeron tú y Enma al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Hahi! ¡Enma-san y (T/N)-san están enfermos Desu~!- dijo la castaña con preocupación

-N-No es nada Haru-san…- dijo Enma y tú solo asentiste

Haru, Enma y tú estaban caminando a clases cuando de repente se acercó Kyoko a ustedes…

-Hola (T/A)-san soy Kyoko Sasagawa… ¿podríamos hablar a solas?- te pregunto la ojimiel

-C-Claro… ustedes adelántense llegare pronto ¿sí?- les dijiste a Haru y Enma ellos asintieron y se fueron dejándote con Kyoko

Kyoko te dijo que hablaran afuera porque hacía mucho ruido tu solo aceptaste y la seguiste al campo de Namimori…

-Y bien… (T/A)-san… cuéntame sobre ti- te dijo Kyoko

-¿Sobre… mí?- dijiste sin entender

-Claro, seamos amigas (T/A)-san- te dijo Kyoko dándote una sonrisa falsa

-Bien pero tú tienes que decirme sobre ti también…- le dijiste

-Claro porque no hacemos así, tú me preguntas algo y luego yo te pregunto algo ¿te parece?- te dijo Kyoko

-Está bien, empieza tú- le dijiste

-… ¿Sabes algunas artes marciales o algún método para defenderte?- te pregunto Kyoko

-N-No…. Bueno ahora… ¿Aun hablas con tu amiga Hannah?- le preguntaste ya que Haru te conto que ellas eran mejores amigas

-Umm… bien ¿Sabes usar alguna arma?- te pregunto Kyoko

-No…. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- le preguntaste

-… Ya es hora de ir a clases… vamos (T/A)-san- te dijo Kyoko comenzando a caminar al aula

Como siempre te quedaste afuera esperando al profesor… y como siempre este se tardó mucho tiempo…

-(T/N) (T/A)- dijo una voz masculina

-S-Si…- respondiste casi inmediatamente

-Mucho gusto, son Irie Soichi tu sensei de computación- se presentó el hombre de unos 19 o 20 años tenía cabello rojizo no tanto como Enma, también tenía ojos grises y piel clara

-M-Mucho gusto I-Irie-sensei- le dijiste

-Por favor llámame Soichi- te dijo con una sonrisa haciéndote sonrojar un poco

Soichi te guio dentro del aula donde todos estaban hablando e incluso jugando de tirarse unas pelotitas…

-Suficiente…- dijo Soichi y todos se callaron de inmediato

-Bien ahora tenemos a una nueva alumna por favor no la molesten como siempre hacen…- pidió Soichi-sensei

-Hai…- dijeron todos con aburrimiento

-Bien puedes presentarte- te dijo Soichi-sensei

-H-Hola mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A) es un g-gusto conocerlos- dijiste tímidamente

-Bien siéntate junto a…- decía Soichi-sensei mientras buscaba con la mirada un asiento para ti

-Oh ve y siéntate junto a Fran- te dijo Soichi-sensei

Tú asentiste y caminaste a tu asiento mientras escuchabas los susurros de tus compañeros…

"_¿Por qué no junto a mí?" "Es tan kawaii" "Fran tiene suerte"_

Tú ignoraste los comentarios y seguiste caminando…

-Hola (T/N)-sempai~- te dijo el chico con su tono monótono

-H-Hola Fran-san- le respondiste con una sonrisa

Fran rápidamente aparto la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que tú le causaste aunque no lo sabias…

-Ushishishi~ la plebeya vino a ver al príncipe- dijo Bel mientras te levantaba la barbilla con un cuchillo

-B-Bel-san…- le dijiste con un poco de miedo ya que estaba armado

-Bel-sempai no es bueno asustar a las doncellas~- dijo Fran tomándote de la cintura y atrayéndote hacia el

-Ushishishi~ cállate Renacuajo- dijo Bel jalándote de tu brazo hacia el

-E-Etto…- trataste de decir aunque en la situación que estabas no era fácil y para peor Soichi-sensei no estaba

-C-Chicos dejen a (T/N)-chan- dijo Tsuna apareciendo a tu rescate

-No la pienso soltar si Bel-sempai no la suelta primero~- dijo Fran

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe no obedece a plebeyos- dijo Bel

-Le dije que **suelten a (T/N)-chan**- dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz grave

Bel y Fran te soltaron después de intercambiar miradas y volvieron a hacer su trabajo… volteaste a ver a Tsuna que estaba parada a la par tuya…

-E-Etto… A-Arigato Sawada-san- le dijiste haciendo una inclinación

-No fue nada (T/N)-chan- te respondió Tsuna con un ligero rubor

No te diste cuenta que Tsuna y tú se habían quedado viéndose durante todo el tiempo que Soichi-sensei estuvo a fuera…

-Bien clase siéntense, vamos a comenzar- dijo Soichi sacándolos del shock

Tú te diste la vuelta con un gran sonrojo que parecías un tomate y Tsuna igual que tu… Hasta ahora esta fue la clase más normal que has tenido en Namimori

**Después de clase**

Tu saliste del aula sin querer mirar a Tsuna de nuevo aun estabas avergonzada por lo que paso…

-¡(T/N)-san!- te grito tu amiga Haru

-Oh Haru-san… - le dijiste con una sonrisa

-(T/N)-san aún estoy preocupada… ¿Qué te dijo Kyoko-san?- te pregunto Haru

-Solo quería saber más de mi…- le dijiste recordando el raro encuentro con la ojimiel

Haru y tú caminaban por todo Namimori cuando de repente chocaste con un chico que llevaba puesta una camisa de vaca, tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro…

-Lambo-san tiene que tener más cuidado Desu~- dijo Haru mirando al chico de unos 16 o 17 años

-Yo, yo… umm… lo siento estaba huyendo de Idiotera- dijo el chico con un rostro aburrido

-¿Por qué? / ¿Idiotera?- pregunto Haru y tú al mismo tiempo

-umm… ¿Quién eres?- te pregunto el chico

-S-soy (T/N) (T/A)- te presentaste

-Soy Bovino Lambo… es un gusto conocer a una dama tan hermosa como usted (T/N)-chan- te dijo el chico entregándote un rosa

-A-Arigato…- le dijiste con un rubor

Lambo estaba a punto de responderte pero en ese momento venia Gokudera corriendo con unas dinamitas en sus manos directamente hacia Lambo…

Lambo trato de correr pero se tropezó con Haru y tiro una tipo bazuca purpura… tu corriste hacia la ventana y viste cuando la bazuca caía directamente encima de Tsuna el cual estaba hablando con Yamamoto

-¡S-Sawada-san!- gritaste

-¡¿Qué le paso al Juudaime?!- dijo Gokudera con preocupación

-E-Esa cosa le cayó encima…- dijiste

Haru, Lambo, Gokudera y tú corrieron hacia donde estaban Tsuna y Yamamoto para ver lo que le paso a Tsuna…

-E-Espero que este bien…- susurraste

Cuando llegaron Yamamoto estaba parado junto a un Tsuna que estaba sentado en el pasto como si nada…

-¡Juudaime! / ¡Tsuna-san! / ¡Joven Vongola! / ¡Sawada-san!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Tsuna lentamente volteo a verlos y te diste cuenta que sus ojos de color avellana ahora eran de un naranja encendido…

-Chicos ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Tsuna

-Y-Yo vi c-cuando eso te cayó encima… ¿E-Estas bien?- le dijiste señalando la bazuca y con una voz llena de preocupación

-(T/N)-chan ¿está preocupada por mí?- te pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa seductora

-Y-Yo s-si l-lo estaba p-pero… ¿c-como no estarlo...?- dijiste con nerviosismo

-Eres tan linda (T/N)-chan…- te dijo Tsuna acercándose a ti

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver la actitud de Tsuna él no es así…

-Tsuna-san tiene que ir a la enfermería Desu~- dijo Haru viendo el comportamiento extraño en Tsuna

Después de un momento convencieron a Tsuna de ir a la enfermería con una condición que tu fueras con el…

-Ciaossu- dijo la voz de Reborn detrás de ustedes

-Reborn / Reborn-san / Reborn-sensei- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Veo que se alegran de verme…- dijo Reborn cubriendo sus ojos con su fedora

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna el cual estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería

-Hola Reborn- le dijo el castaño

-… ¿Qué le paso? Normalmente cuando llego el, grita como una niñita- dijo Reborn

-¡Todo es culpa de la estúpida vaca!- se quejó Gokudera cruzándose de brazos

-Debí haberlo previsto… (T/N)-chan ve con Haru al campus necesito hablar con Dame-Tsuna a solas….- te dijo Reborn

-B-Bien….-

-¡NO! ¡(T/N)-chan se queda conmigo!- grito Tsuna tomándote de la cintura y sentándote en sus piernas

-S-Sawada-san…- le dijiste con una cara completamente roja

-Ya basta Dame-Tsuna suelta a (T/N)-chan- le dijo Reborn con un aura oscura

Después de que Tsuna se negó a la petición de Reborn Gokudera estaba tratando de calmar a Reborn para que no mate a Tsuna, y bueno Haru y tú salieron sin que se dieran cuenta…

-…S-Sawada-san… actuó muy extraño…- murmuraste

-¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san no es así! ¿Qué le habrá pasado Desu~?- te pregunto Haru con preocupación en sus ojos

-N-No lo sé….-

Haru y tú siguieron caminando pensando en una razón por la cual Tsuna pudo haber tenido ese cambio tan repentino…

-¡Haru, (T/N)-chan!- alguien grito detrás de ustedes

-¡Hahi! ¡Oh, Yamamoto-san!- dijo Haru con una sonrisa

-¡Yo!- las saludo Yamamoto

-Hola… Yamamoto-san- le dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa

-(T/N)-chan, no me has respondido… ¿quieres unirte al club de béisbol?- te pregunto Yamamoto

-N-No soy muy buena…no quiero hacerlos perder…- le dijiste

-… ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sera divertido!- te dijo Yamamoto pasando su brazo en tus hombros

-¡Aww Yamamoto-san y (T/N)-san se ven tan lindos juntos Desu~!- exclamo la castaña haciendo que los dos se sonrojen notablemente

-N-No… d-digas c-cosas incomodas… Haru-san…- le dijiste ocultando tu rostro

-Ja, ja…- se rio nerviosamente Yamamoto tratando de ocultar sus sonrojo

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería…

-Yamamoto-san ¿sabes porque Tsuna está actuando? extraño Desu~- le pregunto Haru

-…. Oh si fue porque "ya está en la pubertad…" o eso fue lo que dijo Reborn- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-¿Pubertad?- preguntaste sin entender

-Así es- te respondió Yamamoto

-E-Etto… ¿Qué es la pubertad?- preguntaste inocentemente

-Bueno es cuando….- Trato de decir Yamamoto pero Haru le cubrió la boca con sus manos

-¡Hahi! ¡No le digas Desu~!- chillo la castaña

-…. Haru, Yamamoto… ¿pueden responderme algunas preguntas?- dijiste cambiando de tema

-¡Claro! / ¡Por supuesto Desu~!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Saben si Kyoko siguen en contacto con su amiga Hannah?- preguntaste

-… Que yo sepa dejaron de hablar hace unos 3 meses- dijo Yamamoto

-Así es… También dejo de ser amiga de Haru hace tres meses Desu~- dijo Haru con voz melancólica

-Ya veo…-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- te pregunto Yamamoto

-N-No es nada…-

**Más tarde**

Haru estaba tratando de encontrar a Tsuna asique tú estabas sola caminando por todo Namimori… Por la puerta de salida estaba pegado un afiche para la inauguración de un nuevo café, querías ir pero estaba cerrado…

-Tal vez si….- murmuraste y comenzaste a trepar el muro junto a la puerta de salida…

-Oww- chillaste cuando caíste del muro pero para buena noticia estabas fuera de Namimori ahora podías ir a la inauguración del café

Comenzaste a caminar por todas las calles de la ciudad Namimori, hasta que otro afiche llamo su atención era un anuncio en busca de una secretaria…

"_Se solicita una nueva secretaria, con cabello naranja, ojos de color miel y piel clara, de 16 o 17 años…" _Leíste el afiche

-¿desde cuándo un anuncio de trabajo esta tan especificado? Y ¿desde cuándo pueden las chicas de 16 a 17 años trabajar?- te preguntaste a ti misma… miraste el afiche para darte cuenta que fue publicado hace 3 meses y 4 días…

_**Bueno hasta aquí la parte 1… avances del siguiente capítulo…**_

_**-Oh si recuerdo ese día… muchas jóvenes vinieron por el empleo….-**_

…

_**-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Hibari?!**_

_**-… ¿Dónde está la herbívora?...-**_

_**-…. ¡¿(T/N)-CHAN SE PERDIO?!...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 –La verdadera Kyoko y el verdadero Tsuna, parte 2**

Tú seguiste caminando hasta llegar a un hotel que se llamaba **Hamilton **era muy lujoso se notaba que solo personas millonarias podían entrar allí… Pero notaste algo en el afiche que aun tenías…

-…La dirección del afiche es en este hotel…- murmuraste

-Disculpe señorita, he notado que ha estado observando el hotel ¿se le ofrece algo?- te pregunto una mujer de unos 23 años que trabajaba en el hotel

-E-Etto n-no es nada… es solo que me fije que este afiche tenía esta dirección y me pareció extraño que un hotel tan lujoso quisiera contratar a una chica de 17 años…- le dijiste honestamente

-umm…. ¡Oh sí! Recuerdo ese día muchas chicas vinieron para el empleo, tienes razón fue muy extraño, pero lo más extraño fue que la chica que supuestamente contrataron no está trabajando aquí- te dijo la mujer

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaste

-No lo sé, dijeron que la elección fue un éxito pero nunca vi a la chica aquí- te respondió

-Ya veo, bueno gracias por decírmelo me tengo que ir, adiós- te despediste

Seguiste caminando, pero algo había de extraño en ese hotel es decir ¿Quién pone un afiche buscando secretaria y no contrata una? Aunque tal vez solo estabas siendo paranoica

-Pero… creo que hay algo más en ese hotel que nadie sabe…- murmuraste

**En Namimori**

Todos los pasillos de Namimori estaban vacíos aunque era hora de receso ¿Por qué nadie está afuera? La respuesta es simple… Hibari Kyoya está buscando a alguien ¿Quién es? Pues nadie más que (T/N)…

Hibari fue directamente hacia un grupo muy peculiar el grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi… Hibari rápidamente llego y tomo a Tsuna del cuello de la camisa….

-¡¿Qué te pasa Hibari?!- le grito Tsuna

Todos inclusive Hibari se sorprendieron porque Tsuna le grito a Hibari nunca lo había hecho…

-¿Dónde está la herbívora?- le pregunto Hibari ignorando su grito

-¿Herbívora?- pregunto Tsuna

-¡Suelta al Juudaime!- le grito Gokudera a Hibari sacando su dinamita

-Ma~ Ma~ no hace falta pelear Hibari está preguntando por alguien eso es todo- dijo Yamamoto

-Cuándo dices herbívora ¿Te refieres a Haru?- pregunto Tsuna

-No-

-Entonces seria Kyoko- volvió a decir Tsuna

-tch… estoy buscando a (T/N) (T/A), falto a dos clases seguidas- dijo Hibari

-(T/N)-chan… tienes razón no he visto a mi hermosa (T/N)-chan- dijo Tsuna

-… Esa estúpida mujer solo causa problemas- se quejó Gokudera

-¿Y si está en problemas?- dijo Yamamoto

-No lo creo llamemos a Haru es su amiga ella sabrá donde esta- dijo Tsuna marcándole a Haru

_Haru: Moshi, moshi_

_Tsuna: Hola Haru soy Tsuna_

_Haru: ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san ¿sucede algo desu~?_

_Tsuna: bueno quería saber si sabes donde esta (T/N)-chan_

_Haru: Hahi, Haru no sabe nada de (T/N)-san, Haru está preocupada_

_Tsuna: Ya veo gracias Haru_

-¿Qué te dijo Haru?- le pregunto Yamamoto

-No sabe dónde está-

-Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿(T/N)-chan está perdida?!- grito Tsuna

-Herbívoro, urusai- le dijo Hibari a Tsuna

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me pides que me calle cuando mi pequeña e indefensa (T/N)-chan está perdida! ¡De seguro tiene miedo No te preocupes mi (T/N)-chan! ¡Iré a buscarte!- grito Tsuna y salió corriendo a buscarte

-¡J-Juudaime! ¡Por favor espere!- grito Gokudera corriendo detrás de Tsuna

-¡Oigan no me dejen!- le siguió Yamamoto

-… estúpidos herbívoros…-

**Devuelta donde tu estas**

Seguiste caminando olvidándote por completo de la inauguración, estabas a punto de volver a Namimori ya que se estaba poniendo oscuro por una tormenta que anunciaron hace poco…

-Bueno, tengo que volver ahora Haru-san debe estar preocupada…- murmuraste mientras caminabas

-Disculpe, señorita- alguien te llamo

-¿Eh?- dijiste y te volteaste solo para ver a un hombre de unos 50 años su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran café claro…

-¿Si?- le preguntaste ya que no lo conocías

-De casualidad ¿Eres (T/N) (T/A)?- te pregunto

-¿C-Como… sabe mi nombre?- dijiste desconcertada es decir un hombre que nunca habías visto en tu vida sabia tu nombre y apellido

-…Lo siento por no presentarme soy Jake Ford- se presentó el hombre

-E-Etto…-

-Lo sé, te estas preguntando ¿Cómo se tu nombre? Bueno, la respuesta es fácil… veras fui contratado por tus padres para cuidarte- explico

-¿Cuidarme? Pero ¿De qué quieren cuidarme?- preguntaste

-De la familia Sawagiri-

-Sawagiri… no los conozco…-

-Por supuesto, pero ellos a ti si sabes es posible que conozcas a su hija de 17 años Kelly Sawagiri, según los datos que tengo ella está asistiendo a Namimori contigo- te dijo Jake

-Pero… nunca he oído hablar de Kelly Sawagiri ¿Esta seguro que asiste a Namimori?- le preguntaste

-Muy seguro- respondió

-Bueno mejor vuelvo a Namimori… ¿Vendrá conmigo?- le preguntaste

-Si es mi trabajo… puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué me has creído tan rápido?- te pregunto mientras caminaba junto a ti

-No creo que me estés mintiendo yo creo que eres buena persona…- le dijiste sonriéndole

-…Tus padres tenían razón eres especial (T/N)- te dijo

-Bueno ya que sabes de mi te contare la historia para que sepas de que te estoy protegiendo- te dijo sin parar de caminar

-Claro, es decir me gustaría saber- respondiste

-La familia Sawagiri es un enemigo jurado con tus padres por la simple razón de dar a luz a alguien "especial" la familia Sawagiri tenía la esperanza de ellos dar a luz a ese ser "especial" claro que eso no sucedió, ellos al darse cuenta que tus padres tenían al ser "especial" quisieron quitárselos de cualquier manera, incluso los intentaron matar en más de una ocasión…- te conto Jake

-E-Ellos quieren matar a mis padres…- dijiste con preocupación

-Sí, ese ser especial eres tu (T/N)… tus padres están protegiéndote de los Sawagiri es por esa razón que yo estoy aquí, si alguna vez notas a Kelly o a alguien sospechoso tienes que informármelo ¿Esta claro?- te pregunto

-Si lo está- respondiste

Después de unos minutos llegaron a Namimori te sorprendiste que no había nadie conocido allí, e incluso Hibari no estaba y eso que él nunca sale de Namimori o al menos eso te dijo Haru. Te fuiste a tu cuarto que compartías con Haru y tampoco estaba…

-… ¿Dónde está Haru-san?- te preguntaste a ti misma

-¿Quién es Haru?- pregunto una voz

-…. N-No m-me asustes así… A-Además ¿C-Como entraste aquí?- le preguntaste a Jake el cual estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana

-Ya te explique es mi deber cuidarte es por eso que estoy aquí (T/N)… Ahora te diré todo lo que necesitas saber de los familiares Sawagiri- te dijo tu solo asentiste ya que sabias que si te negabas igual te explicaría

-El primero es Luna Sawagiri es la madre de Kelly, tiene un gran poder económico y consiente a su hija hasta no poder, se cree que un chico que rechazo a Kelly fue asesinado un día después…

Segundo es Leo Sawagiri a parte de Luna, él es muy buena persona de hecho no está enterado que Luna te está tratando de matar a ti y a tu familia…

Y tercero Kelly Sawagiri ella fue la cabeza de esto, ella te quiere muerta lo más pronto posible- finalizo Jake

-¡¿Quieren matarme?! ¡P-Pero no les he hecho nada!- gritaste con miedo

-Cálmate (T/N) yo te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida- te respondió Jake con una sonrisa sincera

-Y ¿Dónde se supone que esta Kelly?- preguntaste

-Nadie lo sabe… creía que estaba aquí pero si no la has visto debe estar ocultándose… esperando que bajemos la guardia-

-Ya veo…-

Pasaron hablando todo lo que resto del día con Jake y esa platica te ayudo a darte cuenta de algo… algo que no es buena noticia…

A la mañana siguiente corrías por los pasillos sin hacerle caso a los gritos de Haru para que pararas, e incluso pasaste de largo a Tsuna y a los demás y para peor Hibari te seguía para morderte hasta la muerte….

-Allí estas…- dijiste mientras mirabas a una cierto ojimiel

-(T/A)-san ¿Qué pasa?- te pregunto Kyoko con una sonrisa fingida

-Tu dímelo… es decir has estado actuando todo el tiempo, verdad Kelly- dijiste mientras le quitabas la peluca y dejabas ver su verdadero cabello color rosa

-…Vaya asique te diste cuenta (T/N)… estaba completamente segura que este disfraz era infalible- te dijo Kelly con una sonrisa descarada

-¿Dónde está la verdadera Kyoko?- preguntaste

-No te lo diré, aun así ¿Cómo lograste descubrirme?-

-Fue sencillo… hace 3 meses exactamente; Haru me conto que Kyoko comenzó a actuar extraño y dejo de hablarle después de unos días Kyoko se mudó de habitación… al principio creí que Kyoko no quería ser amiga de Haru pero luego…

Ayer que Salí de Namimori encontré un afiche que pedía a una secretaria con la apariencia idéntica a la de Kyoko, me dijeron que la chica que contrataron no trabajaba allí- dijiste

-¿Y eso que?- te pregunto Kelly

-El afiche decía que se buscaba secretaria pero la verdad es que estabas buscando a una sustituta para Kyoko ya que Hamilton es el segundo apellido de tu padre, querías sustituir a Kyoko porque sabias que yo vendría a esta escuela; Luego de secuestrar a Kyoko tu tomaste su lugar ya que no encontraron a una chica para actuar como ella… aparte de eso cuando te pregunte sobre Hannah y tu cumpleaños no tenías ni idea de que responderme ¿o me equivoco?-

-…Ya veo, creo que deje muchas baldosas sueltas… aun así no te diré donde esta Kyoko Sasagawa- te dijo

-No necesito que me lo digas, también te llevaste a Kira para que ella no me avisara de tu presencia ¿Verdad? Y si mis cálculos no fallan Kira esta junto a Kyoko solo tengo que rastrear a Kira y de paso encontraremos a Kyoko- respondiste

-¿C-Como sabes que secuestre a Kira?- te pregunto Kelly desconcertada

-El primer día que vine aquí Kira corrió sin razón alguna, la razón es sencilla ahora… Kira al sentir tu presencia corrió en dirección opuesta a ti para alejarme de ti, tú te diste cuenta de eso y secuestraste a Kira para que no interfiriera en tus planes- dijiste

-….-

-Kira tiene un collar con GPS en el gracias a mi madre ahora solo tengo rastrearlo y listo- dijiste sacando tu teléfono para buscar la señal de Kira

_*Aplauso* *Aplauso* *Aplauso* *Aplauso*_

-Bien hecho (T/N)- te dijo Reborn llegando

-R-Reborn-sensei-

-Descubriste a Kelly, incluso los demás no habían notado diferencia de Kelly con Kyoko, no te preocupes nosotros buscaremos a Kyoko y Kira- te dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

-¡Hahi! (T/N)-san es un genio desu~- dijo Haru abrazándote

-N-No lo soy…- dijiste

-Acéptalo (T/N), nadie se dio cuenta de esto a parte de ti tienes talento…- fue lo último que dijo Reborn y se fue

-¡(T/N)-chan! ¡Mi pequeña (T/N)-chan estas bien estaba tan preocupado!- grito Tsuna dándote un abrazo de oso

-S-Sawada-san…- dijiste tratando de respirar

-Mi hermosa (T/N)-chan… no me vuelvas a hacer eso, siempre que salgas tienes que decírmelo ¿entendido?- te dijo tomándote de la barbilla ya cercándose a ti

-H-Hai- tartamudeaste con un rubor mi evidente

-¿Uh? ¡Eres tan Kawaii! Te ves como una hermosa cereza- dijo Tsuna sonriendo galantemente

-…-

-Sabes (T/N)-chan ayer me di cuenta que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y quiero cambiar eso ahora…- decía Tsuna mientras se acercaba para besarte hasta que…

-Ushishishi~ no toque la propiedad de príncipe- dijo Bel poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Tsuna

-Kufufufu~ ¿Tu propiedad? Es obvio que (T/N)-chan me prefiere a mí- dijo Mukuro apareciendo de la nada como siempre

-E-Etto… C-Chicos…- dijiste tratando de parar la pelea

-(T/N)-chan quiere alguien como yo ya sabes un líder, alguien que la escuche y sepa consentirla- dijo Tsuna tomándote de la cintura

-Ushishishi~ una princesa se merece a un príncipe no a un plebeyo- dijo Bel tomando tu mano derecha

-Kufufufu~ Se equivocan (T/N)-chan quiere a alguien que le de diversión y yo puedo dársela siempre que quiera- dijo Mukuro tomando tu barbilla

-E-Etto… O-Onegai s-suéltenme- dijiste tartamudeando y sonrojándote

-Herbívoros… por perturbar la paz de Namimori los modere hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-Kufufufu~ la alondra quiere pelea- dijo Mukuro en tono de burla

-Ushishishi~ peleare para mi princesa- dijo Bel

-Ustedes peleen yo no desperdiciare mi tiempo peleando cuando puedo estar con mi (T/N)-chan- dijo Tsuna

-P-Por favor no peleen más- dijiste

-¿Uh? Si (T/N)-chan me lo pide me abstendré de pelear Kufufufu~- dijo Mukuro y se fue en paz

-Ushishishi~ la princesa manda… pero esto no te saldrá gratis me debes una princesa- te dijo Bel

-Bueno, si (T/N)-chan lo pide no peleare… ¡Diablos! Tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana adiós mi ángel- te dijo Tsuna dándote un beso en la mejilla ya se fue

Ahora solo estaban tú y Hibari…

-E-Etto…- tratabas de decir

-Ayer faltaste a 4 clases y ahora alteras la paz de Namimori…- te dijo Hibari

-Y-Yo l-lo siento, es decir n-no fue mi intención…f-fue solo…- tratabas de decir pero simplemente las palabras no salían de tu boca

-hnm-

-Y-Yo… yo…-

-Tienes detención, no llegues tarde o te modere hasta la muerte- te dijo Hibari antes de irse, si este es un buen comienzo para un nuevo día…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Viaje a Italia**

-¡Que cansancio!- dijiste mientras te dejabas caer en la cama

-(T/N)-san has vuelto, estaba preocupada Desu~- te dijo Haru tirándose encima de ti en un abrazo

-Ow… no te preocupes Haru-san, solo fui por un poco de aire…. Por cierto has visto a Kyoko- le dijiste esperando pacientemente su respuesta

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Paso algo?!- pregunto Haru con preocupación

-No es nada, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- preguntaste

-…Y así fue como Haru, gano el primer lugar en las exposiciones de ciencias…- te termino de contar Haru con una sonrisa

-Eso fue genial… ¿En serio te inventaste la mitad de la exposición?- le preguntaste sin poder creerlo

-¡Hai!...

Estaban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a la verdadera Kyoko Sasagawa

-H-Haru… y-yo…-

-¡Hahi! ¡Sasagawa-san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le dijo Haru sin entender nada

Kyoko al ver que Haru la llamaba por su apellido se entristeció, después de todo mucho había pasado desde que la secuestraron…

-Yo solo quería…-

Notaste que no sabía cómo explicar lo que paso entonces mejor le ayudaste… después de todo lo que paso fue muy duro de seguro

-Veo que no sabes que decir, no te preocupes estoy segura que Haru-san entenderá lo que paso- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-Haru no entiende nada de lo que están hablando Desu~- dijo Haru con un rostro de confusión

Kyoko comenzó a contarle desde que fue secuestrada, Haru al principio no comprendía pero luego comenzó a percatarse de todo y se sintió mal por su amiga pero se sentía bien que el hecho que Kyoko la haya rechazado fuera por una impostora y no la verdadera

-¡Haru lo siente! ¡Haru siente no haber estado allí para ayudar a Kyoko-san!- le dijo Haru llorando

-No fue tu culpa Haru- le dijo Kyoko

Tu optaste por guardar silencio era obvio que ellas necesitaban un momento a solas para arreglar sus cosas y no querías ser un mal tercio… pero una cosa es segura, desde ahora Haru sonreirá más

- (T/N)-san… (T/N)-San-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa?- preguntaste saliendo de tus pensamientos

-Pareces un poco distraída ¿Estas bien desu~?- te pregunto Haru

-No es nada- le respondiste con una sonrisa

-Segura-

-Sí, segura es solo que me alegra que sean amigas de nuevo- les dijiste

-…No creo que nos hayamos conocido personalmente, Soy Sasagawa Kyoko- te dijo la chica de ojos color miel tendiéndote la mano

-Soy (T/A) (T/N) nueva en Namimori- le dijiste tomando su mano

-Lo que me recuerda, hoy es Viernes hay pasteles en la cafetería- dijo Kyoko juntado las manos

-¡Hahi! ¡Es cierto desu~!-

-¿Quieres venir (T/N)-san?- te pregunto Kyoko

-Me gustaría pero… tengo detención- dijiste con un suspiro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- dijeron Kyoko y Haru al mismo tiempo

-Ya saben un mal entendido eso fue todo…- dijiste nerviosamente no querías que supieran que te escapaste de Namimori

-Ya veo ¿Estarás bien?- te pregunto Kyoko

-Claro, me voy ahora…-

-No será necesario- dijo una voz que todas conocían muy bien

-¡REBORN-SENSEI!- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Es bueno saber que me extrañaron- dijo en tono de broma

-¿P-Porque no sería necesario que fuera a detención?- le preguntaste

-Porque, nos iremos a Italia-

-Siempre quise ir a Italia desu~-

-Suena interesante-

-¿Italia? ¿Por qué irán allá?- preguntaste

-Querrás decir ¨iremos¨ (T/N)-chan, es una excursión de parte de la Escuela- dijo Reborn

-….Bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntaste

-Dentro de dos horas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Veo que están emocionadas, mejor apúrense a preparar su equipaje- dijo y se fue dejándolas allí paradas como tontas

-¡Vamos desu~!- grito Haru y las jalo tanto a Kyoko como a ti

Haru corrió por todo Namimori literalmente arrastrándolas, obviamente Kyoko tenía otra habitación entonces solo estaban Haru y tú en la habitación…

-¿Qué debería de llevar?- preguntaste

-umm… bueno tienes que llevar ropa, crema para la piel, maquillaje, no olvides tu celular desu~- te dijo Haru mientras preparaba su equipaje

-Bien, no uso maquillaje entonces creo que sol llevare esto…- dijiste señalando una mochila

Solo eso ¿o crees que es muy poco?- pregunto Haru la cual llevaba dos maletas

-…No creo que es lo necesario- le dijiste con una sonrisa

Haru y tu salieron a buscar a Kyoko a ver si ya había terminado y en efecto ya había terminado, llevaba 2 maletas también. Las tres caminaron y vieron a todos los chicos con su equipaje esperando la orden de algún profesor…

-¿Cómo creen que es Italia?- les preguntaste

-Pues, no lo sé pero de seguro es magnífico desu~- te respondió Haru

-Lo mismo digo de seguro es genial, espero poder ver a Basil-san- dijo Kyoko

-Haru también quiere ver a Basil-san- dijo Haru

-¿Basil-san?- preguntaste

-Sí, es un amigo de nosotras en muy buena persona pronto lo conocerás- te dijo Kyoko

**5 Minutos Después**

-Bien Dame-alumnos y (T/N)-chan, el transporte llego- dijo Reborn

Las tres de ustedes subieron al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto, era un viaje de media hora no era mucho, al menos no tanto como el viaje que hiciste de tu casa a Namimori…

-¡Yo!- las saludo Yamamoto el cual se sentó en frente de ustedes

-Hola Yamamoto-kun/ Hola Yamamoto-san/ Hola Yamamoto-sempai- lo saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿S-Sempai?- pregunto Yamamoto con un leve sonrojo

-Sí, sempai- le respondiste con una tierna sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar más

-Hola chicas~- dijo Tsuna acercándose a ustedes

-Hola Tsuna-san/ Hola Tsuna-kun/ Hola Tsuna-sempai- volvieron a decir las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Sempai eh?- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado

-Hai- le respondiste con una sonrisa

-(T/N)-chan~- te dijo alguien en tu oído derecho haciéndote estremecerte un poco

-M-Mukuro-sempai…- le dijiste volteando a verlo

-Ushishishi~ hola princesa- te saludo Bel el cual estaba a la par de Mukuro

-Hola Bel-sempai-

-Kufufufu~ ¿Sempai? Me gusta aunque prefiero el Sama si no te importa preciosa- te dijo Mukuro tomando tu barbilla

-Mukuro-sempai no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas en público- dijo Fran con su tono de voz monótono

-¿Oya? Cállate- le dijo Mukuro con irritación

-Solo digo la verdad, hola (T/N)-sempai- te saludo Fran

-Solo dime (T/N) después de todo soy menor que tu Fran-sempai- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-Está bien (T/N)-chan-

-¡VOIII! ¡Cállate mocosa!- te grito Squalo

-¡S-Sumimasen!... espera el que está gritando eres tu- le dijiste

-¡VOIII! ¡Solo cállate!- te dijo Squalo

-Vamos Squalo deja de asustar a (T/N)-chan- le dijo Lussuria

-¡VOIII! ¡No te metas intento de hombre!- le grito Squalo

Tu solo observabas la escena con torpeza es decir primero te gritaba a ti y ahora quería golpear a Lussuria…

-Yo~ ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un chico con una casida de vaca y una cara de aburrimiento

-Ellos simplemente comenzaron a pelear- le dijiste

-bueno eso es normal, soy Lambo ¿Tu?- te dijo

-(T/N) (T/A), es un placer Lambo-sempai- le dijiste inclinándote un poco en forma de saludo

-Muy bien (T/N)-chan alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos- te dijo Lambo tomando tu barbilla y acercándose a tu rostro

-Y-Yo…-

-¡Estúpida vaca! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le grito Gokudera alejándolo de ti

-Yo~ Yo~ ¿Qué te pasa idiotera? Solo estaba hablando con (T/N)-chan~- le dijo Lambo como si nada

-Si claro estabas a punto de besarla idiota- le dijo con rabia

-¿Y porque te importa?- le pregunto Lambo

-N-No m-me importa… no me importa nada esa estúpida mujer- dijo Gokudera cruzándose de brazos

-A parte de pulpo, tsundere…- murmuro Lambo

Y antes de que pudieras hacer algo, comenzaron a pelear como si no hubiera un mañana…

-Basuras…-

Volteaste a ver y vista a Xanxus sentado en su trono pero una cosa paso por tu mente al verlo…

_-¿Cómo puso el trono en el autobús?-_

Sin previo aviso el autobús arranco haciéndote caer encima de alguien…

_-Oh no…- _pensaste al ver a Hibari Kyoya

-Y-Yo l-lo siento mucho Hibari-sempai- dijiste rápidamente

-Siéntate- dijo

-¿Cómo?- preguntaste

-Que te sientes, ya estamos en movimiento- te dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

Lentamente te sentaste al lado de Hibari, todo iba bien cuando sentiste algo en tus piernas mejor dijo Hibari tenía su cabeza descansando en tus piernas…

-¿H-Hibari-sempai?- dijiste tartamudeando

-hnm… voy a dormir si haces ruido te morderé hasta la muerte- te dijo y cerro sus ojos

_-Bien, ahora no me tengo que mover o será el fin de mi vida- _pensaste con un suspiro

Pero de lo que no te percataste fue de las miradas de celos y envidia de lo demás chicos al verte con Hibari…


End file.
